Black Desire
by snowflakes2ch
Summary: Warning! So many typo and out of character. ( )nanti jangan lupa reviewnya ya


"The Beginning"

When the death is approaching you...

"Apa semua sudah siap?kita jalankan sesuai rencana. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat. Leo, mana pistolnya? sudah kau bawa kan?" tanya seorang wanita muda kepada anaknya.

Pria kecil yang dipanggil Leo itu menunjukkan sebuah pistol berwarna hitam,yang telah diisi dengan pelurunya.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung baru pulang dari depan ia melihat tidak ada satupun lampu di rumahnya yang menyala. Ia pun mulai memutar kenop pintu. Saat memasuki rumahnya,seseorang berpakaian serba hitam menjerat lehernya, dan dua orang yang lain mengikat kedua tangannya kebelakang. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak kecil yang juga berpakaian serba hitam muncul dari dalam kegelapan dan menodongkan sebuah pistol berukuran sekepal tangan kearahnya.

ckrik ckrik. Terdengar suara pistol ter-reload.

Lelaki itu hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori dahinya.

"Appa.. maaf aku harus melakukan ini.." kata anak itu dengan suara lirih. Telunjuknya mulai menyentuh pelatuk.

Jantung lelaki itu terasa berhenti sepersekian detik.

DOR!

Keluar sebuah rangkaian bunga kecil dari dalam pistol. Seketika semua lampu dinyalakan.

"Saengil chukka hamnida.. Saengil chukka hamnida.. saranghaneun uri Woobin..Saengil chukka hamnida.."

Sambil menyanyikan lagu itu,26 orang berdiri mengelilingi Woobin,yang masing-masing membawa sebuah kue kecil dihiasi sebatang lilin diatasnya.

"ayo tiup semua lilinnya!" seru Leo sambil meloncat girang.

"Leo awas lilinnya mati!" kata Naeun panik.

Keadaan kembali tenang setelah Leo berhenti meloncat-loncat.

Woobin pun mulai meniup lilin pertama dikue yang dibawa istrinya,Naeun.

"_Hana_.." ucap Naeun pelan.

"_Dul_.."

"_Set_.."

"_Net_.."

...

Akhirnya sampai pada lilin terakhir..

"_Seumul Yeosot!_ Selamat ulang tahun ke 26 _adeul-ah_" ucap ibu Woobin seraya memeluk anaknya.

_Disisi lain:_

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berjubah hitam menatap dalam kegelapan,sebuah jam pasir yang bulir terakhirnya baru saja jatuh sepersekian detik yang lalu."Kau sudah terlalu lama bersenang-senang. Sekarang waktunya permainan yang sebenarnya dimulai.. kekekeke" wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

Keesokan harinya Woobin bekerja seperti biasa. Hiasan-hiasan yang ditempel semalam sudah dibersihkan. Botol-botol _soju_ juga sudah dibuang pagi tadi oleh Naeun.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya! Leo,kau ikut ayah 'kan? cepat habiskan susumu dan pakai sepatu Ayah tunggu didepan ya"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Leo bergegas melakukan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian,mereka berangkat.

Sesampainya di kantor, Woobin menuju ruangan manager dan meletakkan jas serta tasnya di tempat semestinya(?) . Ia menarik napas sejenak,lalu mulai mengambil beberapa file dan langsung menuju ruangan direktur untuk meminta tanda tangan. Ia sibuk membolak balik file yang dibawanya,memastikan bahwa ia tidak membawa file yang sadar, seseorang menabraknya dari belakang. yang sedari tadi rempong di tangan Woobin berhamburan kemana-mana. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Dilihatnya sosok wanita berambut panjang berpakaian putih dengan mata yang bulat dihiasi eyeliner hitam dan softlens berwarna biru.

"Maaf, maaf aku tidak sengaja. Karena ini hari pertamaku bekerja disini,aku belum mengenali semua tempat dengan baik. Jadi mataku sibuk kemana-mana untuk menghafal jalan." Jelas wanita itu panjang lebar seraya membantu Woobin membereskan kembali file-filenya.

"Tidak apa kumaklumi kok. Hahaha. Oh,kau sekertaris direkur yang baru ya? Namaku Kim Woobin, General manager. Ruanganku di sana (sambil menunjuk ke belakang) kapan-kapan mungkin kau bisa mengunjunginya(sambil tersenyum ramah)"

"Namaku Hyuna. Baiklah akan kukunjungi nanti(membalas senyum tak kalah ramah) ngomong-ngomong,bisakah kau tunjukkan jalan ke ruangan direktur? Sepertinya gak sulit untuk mencari ruangan itu. Hahaha"

"Oh aku juga sedang dalam perjalanan kesana. Mari sekalian ku antar."

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang direktur yang ternyata jaraknya gak jauh-jauh amat dari tempat mereka tadi, Woobin sibuk menjelaskan pada Hyuna tempat-tempat apa saja yang mereka lalui.

Sesampainya di ruangan direktur, Woobin menyerahkan file-file yang dibawanya sedangkan Hyuna duduk manis di sofa sambil menunggu urusan direktur dengan Woobin selesai.

"Woobin ya, sekretaris baru yang kupekerjakan ini cukup cantik bukan? Dia juga berpengalaman, kau tahu? Aku sendiri yang turun tangan memilihnya. (terkekeh)" Ucap direktur Lee sambil berbisik kearah Woobin.

"Hmm yaa..Menurutku begitu (sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan sedikit melihat Hyuna dengan raut wajah menilai). Lalu?" Woobin merasa sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Lalu sayangnya sepertinya dia akan lebih sering bekerja sama denganmu."

"Loh, kenapa direktur?"

"Karena aku dan wakil direktur akan pergi ke Hongkong selama sebulan untuk merencanakan proyek kita yang baru. Itu loh, idemu tentang bantal praktis itu akan kubicarakan dengan produsen di Hongkong."

"Jadi siapa yang menggantikan posisimu dalam rapat bulanan pemegang saham nanti, direktur?"

"Sepertinya aku akan mengutus General Manager untuk mengurusinya. Coba kau panggilkan dia."

"Tapi,Direktur.. General manager itu.. saya sendiri..kan?"

"Ya memang."

"Lalu, saya yang akan menggantikan posisi direktur untuk memimpin rapat?"

"Bukan. General manager. Ya kamu dong, memang General manager di perusahaan kita ada siapa lagi?" (susahnya punya karyawan begini…) kata direktur dalam hati.

Sedari tadi,Hyuna terus memperhatikan kedua orang itu dan berusaha membaca gerakan bibir mereka. Masih menunggu dengan sabar. Tak lama, pembicaraan mereka selesai. Woobin keluar dari ruangan setelah melambai sedikit pada Hyuna dan direktur Lee Sooman.

Setelah itu apa yang terjdi saudara-saudara.?

Tidak ada. :D

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Sudah hampir sebulah Hyuna bekerja di perusahaan itu. Akhirnya rapat yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"Aku gugup. Ini rapat pertamaku." Kata Woobin kaku.

"Tenang saja, kita kan sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik. Kita juga sudah memperkirakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dari para pemegang saham 'kan? Semuanya pasti berjalan lancar." Hyuna berusaha menenangkan Woobin.

Woobin menghela napas. Ia tahu pasti resikonya bila rapat ini gagal apalagi karena ulahya. Jadi ia meyakinkan diri,membetulkan jas, dan berangkat ke ruang rapat bersama Hyuna.

"Baiklah selamat pagi. Hari ini saya, Kim Woobin selaku General Manager perusahaan akan menggantikan Direktur LeeSooman untuk memimpin rapat bulanan kita. Pertama, Saya akan melaporkan terlebih dahulu keadaan perusahaan kita satu bulan ini." Woobin menengok kearah Hyuna, pertanda Hyuna harus membuka slide pertama yang mereka siapkan.

"Baru - baru ini ada perusahaan dari Cina yang menawarkan kerjasama dalam hal penanaman modal bersama dengan perusahaan kita. Mereka akan datang untuk rapat dengan seluruh bagian perusahaan dan bersama Presiden Direktur yang sekarang sedang di proyek ini berhasil, grafik pendapatan kita akan naik 30%" Woobin menjelaskan sambil dipandu grafik dari layar LCD.

"Bagaimana anda bisa yakin naik 30%? Memang apa proyek baru kita ini?"

"Kali ini kita akan membuat produk bantal namun dengan kemasan yang lebih istimewa. Ada dua produk sekaligus yang akan kita tawarkan kepada masyarakat yang dapat dipastikan 60% langsung diburu berbagai begini tidak menutup kemugkinan pendapatan perusahaan akan naik 30%.Pada materi berikutnya saya akan menjelaskan lebih jauh tentang dua produk ini."

Pemegang saham mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Apa ada pertanyaan lagi sebelum saya melanjutkan materi?"

"Lalu,kapan PresDir Lee akan kembali?secepatnya mungkin akan lebih bagus kan?jadi lebih cepat juga kita mulai proyek brilian ini?" tanya seorang pemegang saham.

"Memang benar lebih cepat lebih ,PresDir sendiri masih belum bisa menentukan tanggal kembalinya. Semua tergantung pada kondisi perekonomian Cina yang menentukan apakah inovasi baru dari kita memungkinkan atau tidak untuk diproduksi. Sebelum waktunya tepat,mungkin PresDir belum bisa kembali ke Korea."

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi pertanyaan,Woobin melanjutkan presentasinya.

"Lalu saat ini banyak peralatan yang dibuat mirip dengan bentuk binatang,benda,dan sebagainya. Kami membuat suatu inovasi,bagaimana membuat suatu bantal atau guling yang mirip dengan bentuk makanan yang kiranya dapat dengan nyaman ditiduri. Seperti bentuk donat yang terdapat bagian datar dan lubang untuk kepala,dan lain sebagainya. Kami memperkirakan barang-barang seperti ini akan menarik minat masyarakat karena bentuknya yang lucu. Kami juga melakukan observasi dan menyadari bahwa masyarakat cepat respon terhadap barang yang lebih efisien dari penggunaannya juga efisien di kantong mereka. Maka kami juga meikirkan ide bantal lipat..."

Setelah itu rapat berlangsung tenang. Setiap pertanyaan dari para pemegang saham dapat dijawab dengan baik oleh Woobin. Hyuna yang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan laptopnya sibuk pula memperhatikan presentasi Woobin dan mencatat bagaimana ia menjawab pertanyaan, karena nanti dia akan membuat laporan untuk direktur Lee. Namun,jarinya terhenti sebentar..

Tiba-tiba, Woobin merasa sakit yang luar biasa pada dadanya. Ia meringis sambil menahan sakitnya. Dadanya selerti terbakar dan beberapa kali ia merasa dihujam dengan benda pemegang saham berkumpul di sekitar Woobin menanyakan keadaannya dan memanggil ambulance. Hyuna juga ikut dalam Ambulance itu.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Woobin langsung dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat untuk diperiksa. Hyuna dan beberapa pemegang saham menunggu diluar.

" Ini baru permulaan… Kim Woobin. Lemah sekali baguslah. Dengan begini,aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menjemput kemenanganku!kekeke."

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
